A lot can happen in a week
by MJMMudblood
Summary: When Dumbledore shuts Hogwarts a week ealry, Sirus and James just wanna have fun. But Remus wants to find out why. Please R+R
1. Seeking for Glory

A lot Can Happen in a Week - Staring the Marauders  
  
(Note : I do not own Harry Potter,or any Names,places or copyrights belonging to the creator of harry potter. These belong to J.k Rowling.)  
  
(Note : I do how ever own the characters in this story that I have created. I created them therefore they are mine.)  
  
Chapter 1 - Seeking the Glory  
  
"Hufflepuff have possesion of the Quaffle...Price passes to Wayne...Who throws the quaffle at....fantastic save by the Griffindor keeper, Longbottom is on top form today."  
  
James flew across the top of the pitch at high speed.  
  
'Where could that Snitch be ?' He thought as he avoided a bludger.  
  
"And now Rodgers has the ball for Griffindor and... he scores ! That makes the score 130 to 110, Hufflepuff still lead. Remember, if Hufflepuff win slytherin will win the cup, but Hufflepuff will be second. However if Griffindor win, they will face Slytherin on the last sunday of term to break the tie."  
  
And then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye. Two hours of waiting and now he could see it. The snitch. James turned of his Whiplash and headed towards it at a incredible speed.  
  
"And the Griffindor seeker, James Potter, has spotted the snitch, but wait so has the Hufflepuff Seeker, Martin Pester."  
  
The snitch was hovering six feet from the ground. James swooped towards it, but then he saw that pester was diving at it too. The were going to crash. The broomsticks got closer and closer to each other and the snitch, but neither seeker would back out. And then just as the two were about to reach it, the snitch shot up slighty.  
  
"And it looks like the seekers are going to crash !"  
  
But then James stood up, and in a last attempt he jumped off his broom and grabbed the snitch in mid-air. He saw, still in mid-air, that his broom hit Pester in the face knocking him off his broom. And then he hit the floor hard.  
  
"And what a grab by James Potter !" He's got the snitch and that makes the score 260 to 130. Griffindor win !"  
  
James could here the crowd cheer and then he saw, from his view, Martin Pesters head appear above him.  
  
"How's it going james ?" He said, smiling yet bleeding from the nose, "Looks like your up against Slytherin next sunday." And then he was gone and replaced with three faces beeming at him.  
  
"That was a very risky move," Came the voice of his best friend, Remus Lupin, known better as Moony, "You could have died."  
  
"Don't be daft Moony," Came the second, more reckless voice. This was sirus, known to the gang as Padfoot. "That was excellent."  
  
And then came the last voice, "Are you in a lot of pain ?" This was wormtail, although weaker, smaller and less popular he was still a member of the gang.  
  
"Just a little," James added. "But not as much pain as Malfoy's gonna be in when I knock him off his broom on sunday."  
  
Wormtail shuddered, Lupin smiled and Sirus added,  
  
"That's my boy." 


	2. Monday

Chapter 2 - Monday  
  
Proffesor Scroggins watched the class over the rim of his glasses. All seemed to be in order so he returned to his book, 'Giant wars part 3', and continued to read.  
  
"No,No," Lupin began grabbing hold of his wand. "Your doing it all wrong it's Portaina Lysirea." And at that he flicked his wand and turned his cup of water into fire.  
  
"Yeah alright Head-moon-boy." Sirus said, though his attention was not on Lupin. James had in fact noticed this pattern. Sirus no longer paid attention during Transfigration, or Herbology for that matter. And this was for one reason and one reason only. A Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"You know she has a boyfriend right ?" James added, but sirus didn't look at him he just nodded and this gave James the impression that he hadn't heard hm.  
  
"Anyway, back to what I was saying." Lupin continued. "This is our last week of our last year at Hogwarts. We have to do something to celebrate."  
  
But it was like talking to a wall. Sirus was still looking at the Ravenclaw girl and James was now staring at the door. Lily had just came in.  
  
It was common knoledge that James faniced lily. He lost his voice every time she spoke to him and he had been talking about her, for at least one hour a day, every day since their sorting.  
  
"Umm.." Lily said, and at once the whole room was aware she was stood in the doorway. "Proffessor Scroggins, Dumbledor has requested that the Headboy and girl report to his office."  
  
"Very well, very well," Proffesor Scroggins said over his book. "Remus Lupin, kindly leave the room quietly I shall give Mr Potter your homework"  
  
The chair scrapped and everyone went back to their revison. Lupin stood up and packed away his things.  
  
"See at lunch Moony," Wormtail muttered. And then he was gone.  
  
"Lucky Git." James added.  
  
***  
  
"Double Defense Against the Dark arts." Sirus muttered, "Double Proffesor Grimly. Remind me again how you talked me into this."  
  
The three of them, Sirus,James and Peter, walked up the staircase between the second and third floor and turned left.  
  
"Because I agreed to sign up for Herbology with you." James added and then they arrived.  
  
"Potter," Came a cool voice from inside the classroom."I see you have ditched your dog breathed friend remus at last."  
  
"You wish Malfoy." James replied. "I see you still haven't perfected your blondness, still dumb, but no fun."  
  
Sirus laughed. But Lucious gave him a cold look.  
  
"Well, I expect that the fun will arrive when Slytherin win the Quiditch Cup." He said, not taking his eyes of sirus but stepping aside. "Oh do come in sirus, I will let you enter the room even if your parents will not let you in the house."  
  
Proffesor Grimly wasn't in their class. They were instructed by the blackboard to study the ways to kill zombies in silence. At the end of the lesson Grimly arrived, closely followed by Lupin, who sat down between James and Peter but did not speak.  
  
"As you are probaly aware," Proffesor Grimly began, "I am the head of Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy seemed to be clapping lightly, and Severus Snape straightened his all ready perfect tie.  
  
"It is for that reason that I am late and for that reason that I must tell you the following imformation. Hogwarts school is being closed early this year. In fact tonight you will all be sent home. You have the afternoon to pack. That is all." 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3 - The Hogwarts Express  
  
"I got accepted !" Arthur shouted as he ran into the common room. "I've got a job at the minstry !"  
  
Sirus and James didn't seem to notice him come in, their minds were on the game of wizards chess, Remus however jumped to his feet and marched towards him.  
  
"What department did you send a letter to ?" Remus muttered, taking the letter from his hand.  
  
"Misuse of muggle artifacts. They said all I needed was an E in my Muggle studies NEWT. I got a O. The had no choice but to hire me."  
  
"That's great," said James as sirus pondered his next move, "Molly will be so happy."  
  
And at that the smile on Arthur's face grew. "Not as happy as she will be by the end of the trip home." He said.  
  
Wormtail lowered his book, Sirus looked up from the chessboard and James and Lupin continued to stare.  
  
"What is that suposed to mean ?" Sirus said.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see." Arthur added, then left to pack.  
  
***  
  
"All a board now, You don't wanna miss yer train now do ya ?" Came Hagrid's voice.  
  
The first years seemed happy that term was over early the were jumping up and down in the windows waiting to leave.  
  
"Hagrid ?"  
  
"I was wonderin' when you'd come to say goodbye."  
  
And their the four stood. Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Moony.  
  
"An' I s'pose you four have come to appologise for all the trouble you caused over the years."  
  
Sirus grinned and patted him on the back. "Bye Mate." And then four became three.  
  
"Yeah see ya." Said Wormtail quickly. The three became two.  
  
"I don't think we'll see you again." James began a slight tear in his eye.  
  
"Now don't you say tha' you'll make me cry." And two became one.  
  
"I want you to hold onto this." Lupin said, handing Hagrid a peice of parchment. "Give it to someone, who will cause as much trouble as we did." He said with a smile. "We'll miss you hagrid."  
  
"An' I shall find out where you are livin' an' visit."  
  
Lupin smiled again and left.  
  
"I wonder why they call 'im Moony" Hagrid said to himself. " Oh yeah, the werewolf thing, I get it."  
  
***  
  
The journey home was long and queit. Moony would be staying with Wormtail and Padfoot would be staying at the Potter cottage. But even so the Marauders would be split up. Perhaps for ever.  
  
None of them spoke until a group of people walked in that made them all sit up.  
  
"Hello you four," Said Lily, who was stood at the front. "Why the long faces.  
  
But the long faces didn't last James was happy to see Lily and Sirus was even happier to see she had brought the Ravenclaw girl with her.  
  
"This is Amy Wizmot." Molly said from the back, giving her a shove forwards, "Me and her are staying at Lily's for the week."  
  
"Well, that's good," James said, his spirits lifting (Lily only lived a road away from him.) "Sirus is staying at mine so we'll all be in one place."  
  
Then James ears heard a cough from the corner in which Lupin was sat and he changed the statement.  
  
"I mean mostly."  
  
" Potter ?" Is that you hiding in here with a bunch of tarts ?" Came Lucius Malfoy's voice.  
  
But that was all it took. As the girls stepped aside to let Malfoy through Sirus pulled out his wand and yelled.  
  
Lucius Malfoy fell backwards stunned. And suddenly all eye were on Sirus.  
  
"Well no one needs Malfoy babbling on to ruin their journy." He said, "And no one calls you three tarts." He added with a smile toward Amy Wizmot, who in turn gave him one back.  
  
***  
  
"Molly ! Molly" Came Arthur's voice from outside the compartment. They were nearly at london station when he came racing in, "Have you seen, oh there you are Molly !"  
  
"Arthur dear, whats the matter."  
  
"Nothing dear, Nothing at all." He said going down on one knee, I was just wondering if you'd marry me ?" 


	4. Very Early Tuesday

Chapter 4 - Very Early Tuesday  
  
Sirus shot up in the dark. The bedsheets were wet with sweat and it took him almost five minutes to understand what was going on around him.  
  
"The girls have invited us over." He heard Arthur's voice say through the darkness. "Now get up and dressed."  
  
Sirus didn't need to be told twice. His dream had been about him being unable to save Amy Wizmot's life. He wanted more than anything to see her alive and well.  
  
CRACK !  
  
Sirus jumped, then within seconds he was calmed. James had apperated to the bed. Holding his wand out with a small bright light at the end.  
  
"Come along sirus," He said pulling out his trousers from the trunk.  
  
"Moony's there, and Wormtail, and Amy and Longbottom. Come along."  
  
CRACK !  
  
And at the arrival of James, Arthur disapperated.  
  
Sirus rubbed his eyes and swung his legs around the bed so quickly that he knocked James owl's cage over.  
  
"But I can't apperate." Sirus said in a tired voice, "How am I supposed to get there ?"  
  
And at that the shiny invisabily cloak landed on his lap.  
  
"I'll meet you outside." James said and then...  
  
CRACK !  
  
***  
  
The drive stones seemed to make an incredible loud noise in comparsion to the night's silence.  
  
"Glad you could make it." Came Lily's voice from the door of the house.  
  
"Amy requested you personally Sirus. Hasn't stopped talking about you."  
  
Sirus blushed and entered first. But Lily stopped James going in.  
  
"Where do you think you're going tiger ?" She asked him and James could tell she was drunk. "I've want you James." 


	5. Good Morning

Chapter 5 - Good Morning  
  
James opened his eyes to a blur. His head ached and his stomach felt like it could explode at any moment.  
  
As his eyes focused he saw his bedroom looking up at him.  
  
'How did I get home ?' he wondered trying to recall to his mind what he had been doing early in the morning.  
  
He stared at his clock. It was 11 o' clock.  
  
"I want you to come down in an hour son." Came his mother's voice.  
  
Then, from the bunk below, james could here sirus wake up and say,  
  
"What in Merlin's beard ?"  
  
James leaned over the edge of the bunk and to his surprise Amy was fast asleep next to sirus.  
  
"Sirus," James said now catching his eye, "How drunk did you get last night ?"  
  
"Not nearly as drunk as you did." Came a female voice from over his shoulder. It was Lily.  
  
***  
  
"Well we'll see you tomorrow then ?" Sirus said to Amy as the four of them stood on Lily's parents drive way.  
  
"Yeah," Amy said beeming. "We'll all meet up at the Three Broom Sticks."  
  
James nodded at her and then he noticed that Lily was looking worried.  
  
She seemed to spot that he noticed and cheered up a bit.   
  
"Yeah." She said, as if she hadn't been listening, "That'll be nice."  
  
And then Amy kissed sirus on the cheek and they parted.  
  
***  
  
"That was the best night I have ever.." Sirus was talking but James wasn't listening.   
  
Why had Lily looked sad ?  
  
"And when Neville fell off the balcony snd landed in that rosebush.."  
  
It didn't make any sense. She should have been happy.  
  
"And you know what ? Arthur seemed so happy. I know Arthurs always happy but he had an extra glint in his eye last night."  
  
He would ask her tomorrow he decided. Yes, he would ask her in Hogsmeade.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(I promise this will get better. Big build up. ) 


	6. Wednesday

Chapter 6 - Wednesday  
  
The Three Broomsticks was full when James and Sirus walked in the next day. In the corner three small tables had been pushed together and around them sat Arthur Weasly, Molly, Amy Wizmot, Lily and Remus.  
  
James smiled as he watched his friends chatting. They seemed so happy and excited.  
  
"Hey look who's just arrived." Arthur muttered slamming down his bottle of butterbeer."  
  
A grin suddenly appeared wide and beeming on Lupin's face.  
  
"Padfoot and Prongs" He said, "Or should I start to call you hugs and kisses."  
  
"Shut yer mouth" Sirus muttered before sitting in the empty chair between Arthur and Amy. "So what's going on outside."  
  
Sirus and Arthur had just walked through an incredibaly crowd hogmeade and the Three Boomsticks had some sort of sighing form on the wall.  
  
"It's the Wizard Dueling Knockout." Lily said, smiling at James as he sat down between Lupin and Arthur. "It starts today and ends tomorrow."  
  
"I've already sighed up." Lupin said, pointing at the notice board. "There's only four spaces left now, and then they'll have all 8."  
  
"Here's an idea." Arthur added standing up. "How about you two sign up? Your good at jinxs and counter-jinxs, right ?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," Sirus said. "What's the prize."  
  
Lupin grinned and suddenly James felt a chill down his spine at this incredible smile. "2000 Galleons." Lupin said and then his smile increased. "And a ring of fire."  
  
"Well that settles it," James said smiling. "I'm in."  
  
***  
  
James and Sirus looked down the notice board.  
  
William Haggle "Never heard of him"  
  
Hogart Hughes "Nor him"  
  
Tom Riddle "Who ?"  
  
Remus Lupin "Good old moony."  
  
Severus snape "Groan"  
  
Lucius Malfoy "Double groan  
  
"Well here goes" Sirus muttered before signing his name under the others. James followed suit.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter and Black" Came the cold annoying voice of Malfoy, "Signing up for the Wizard Dueling knock out our we ?"  
  
"That's what it looks like doesn't it ?" Sirus said staring bullets through Lucius's cold, peircing eyes.  
  
"Well I hope that I get you in the first round." It'd be nice to wipe that look of greatness off your face before someone else does."  
  
James was about to answer when Lily came to his side.  
  
"Take a hike Malfoy." She said putting her arm around James.  
  
Suddenly a boast of confidence fill James and he added.  
  
"Yeah and I don't wanna face you in the first round."  
  
"Why's that ?" MAlfoy said, his eyes now on Lily." Scared Potter?"  
  
"You wish," James said and then Amy appeared at Sirus's side.  
  
"I expect James just wants to watch Sirus knock you on your ass again," She added, as her hand slipped into sirus's.  
  
"Exactly that." James said, finishing the conversation.  
  
Malfoy said nothing he just turned on the spot and walked out the door, not looking back.  
  
"Wanna get a butterbeer before the torny ?"  
  
"Sure" 


	7. The selecting

Chapter 7 - The selecting  
  
The group pushed their way to the stadium that afternoon just in time to hear a man speaking loudly form the stage. They could not see the man but as he said "Ladies and gentleman" Sirus muttered in James ear.  
  
"That's Ludo Bagman."  
  
"... It gives me great pleasure to host this years Hogsmeade Wizard Dueling Knockout." The crowd cheered. "And lets get straight to the point shall we. The first match of the evening will be..." There was a pause, James assumed he was taking the names out of a hat. "Remus Lupin." All eyes turned to him. "Versus... Hogart Hughes." There was a mild appaulase.   
  
James gulped. He may well have to face Malfoy. How embrassing would it be if he lost, and in front of Lily.  
  
"The second contest will be between.." Another pause "..Lucius Malfoy."  
  
James could here a group of former slytherin's cheering in the corner.  
  
"And...sirus black." All eyes turned to sirus.  
  
"Fine by me"he muttered, unconvincingly.  
  
James paused, might he have to face Snape ?  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"Then we will see... James Potter.."   
  
Lily squeezed his hand, which somehow made it seem better.  
  
"...And Severus Snape"   
  
Oh god. He have always lost to snape in Defense against the dark arts.  
  
The three of them seemed tense.  
  
"And that of course leaves last years champion William Haggle to face Tom Riddle."  
  
James would have given anything to have swapped with Sirus.  
  
Snape always beat him.  
  
"So with out further ado." Ludo said, interupting James thoughts.  
  
"Would Remus Lupin and Hogart Hughes please come to the stand." 


	8. Full Moon, No Moon

Chapter 8 - Full Moon, No Moon  
  
If Remus had looked scared before, it was nothing compared to the look on his face now, as he made his way onto the stage.  
  
The man on the other side of the long, low stage surrounded by spectators was a short man wearing a long cloak that seemed to be about three times too big for him. He also looked scared.  
  
"The first man to get knocked of the stage, or is unable to continue loses," Ludo bagman told the hundreds present, "Wizards raise your wands and begin when the flag is waved."  
  
"Sounds painfull," Sirus wispered as Ludo bagman began his climb of the stage. "But Moony'll be fine. Knows his stuff."  
  
The crowd was silent as the man with the flag, a man a little taller than Lupin's short opponent, and then the flag was waved.  
  
It all happened so quick that both James and Sirus didn't understand what had happened. Both Lupin's and his opponent's wands had flew off into the crowd and suddenly both men were scanning their pockets.  
  
"What's he going for ?" Sirus muttered. But James couldn't be bothered to figire it out. He just hoped Lupin found his object before Hogart Hughes did.  
  
And then in a blink of an eye Lupin was gone.  
  
"What on earth ?" Ludo bagman called, "Is he still on the stage."  
  
And then even more suddenly than Lupin's disappearance a burst of came from nowhere and the short man stumbled backwards and, tripping over his cloak, fell off the stage.  
  
Then, as suddenly as Lupin had disappeared, he reappeared with a shiny invisabilty cloak in one hand and a wand in the other.  
  
"We have a winner !" Ludo Bagman told the crowd.  
  
Lupin handed the wand back to the witch he had borrowed it from and bowed before returning to the group.  
  
"Nice Invisabilty cloak, " Arthur said as Moony made his way back, "Where'd you get it ?"  
  
Lupin smiled and handed it to James, "Actually it's James's, I borrowed it because the barman told me that Hogart Hughes always uses dis-able spells."  
  
James barely had time to react to this before Ludo was on the stage again.  
  
"Can Sirus black and Lucius Malfoy please make their way onto the stage ?"  
  
Sirus kissed Amy before leaving and it was then that Lupin leaned over to speak to James, "Here's a hint," He wispered, "Snape will try and use his mind spell and make you jump of the stage."  
  
And at that Remus pulled out a ring, "This is the Ring of Kaldeon. It creates a barrier around your mind that makes it unpenatratable. It only works for ten seconds so be fast."  
  
Sirus stood facing Lucius who look pleased to have drawn him.  
  
"Are you ready black ?" He asked.  
  
"Are you kidding," Sirus replied as Ludo Bagman made his way to the stage, "I was born to beat you." 


	9. The Snake and the Dog

Chapter 9 - The snake and the Dog  
  
"You two have heard the rules..." Ludo began, "Begin on the flag." He added.  
  
"when I'm finished with you they'll have to get the house-elves to pick up your remains Black." Lucius said as the flag went down.  
  
The flag went down, and unlike the last battle, the competitors didn't move a muscle.  
  
"What's he doing ?" Amy muttered somewhere to james left, but nobody answered. They were wondering the same.  
  
"Make your move Black." Lucius said, to the crowd as well as sirus.  
  
Sweat dripped from both of their foreheads. Neither bothed.  
  
"Do something," Moony wispered, "Do something he won't expect."  
  
And at that Sirus did something no one could have predicted, he slowly moved down into a crouch and placed his wand on the floor.  
  
Some of the crowd seemed confused and began wispering but the rest, including James and all his friends stared silently.  
  
"You want my move Malfoy," Sirus began, "Well there it is."  
  
A grin broke out on Malfoy's face, "You forfit ?" He asked in a cold yet pleased voice.  
  
But sirus shook his head, "No, I think we should fight without wands," Sirus said, "Find out whoose the better man."  
  
The crowd all stared at Malfoy, waiting for a response. Whould they see a fist fight.  
  
Malfoy's grin however did not fade, it increased,  
  
"I already know who the better man is." Malfoy said, "So no thanks."  
  
And at that Lucius flicked his wand and a burst of electric blue shot ot his wand and struck Sirus in the stomach.  
  
The crowd all winced as Sirus landed on his back inches away from the edge. He was screaming in pain for almost two solid minutes before Malfoy ended his jinx.  
  
"Never were as smart as the rest of your family, were you sirus ? " Malfoy said as he marched across the stage and picked up sirus's dropped wand.  
  
"Your a coward Malfoy," Sirus told him as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"No Sirus," Malfoy said, coming nose to nose with Sirus. "I'm am.."  
  
But before Lucius could finish Sirus had punched his in the face knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Stupify !" Malfoy yelled through the cheers and Sirus fell slowly backwards off the stage.  
  
"Your winner.." Ludo bagman began, "Lucius Malfoy." The crowd booed as Lucius raised his hands in the air.  
  
James was filled suddenly with an extreme burst of hatered.   
  
'I have to beat Snape." A voice in his head said. 'Malfoy has to pay for that.' 


	10. Remember ?

Chapter 10 - Remember ?  
  
Ludo Bagman seemed to be the only person who did not boo. In fact he seemed almost pleased with Malfoy as he left the stage. Ludo shook his hand and right in front of james said, "Good show, the more entertaining the better."  
  
It was just after that that Lucius tired to walk past James with his nose up high but failed. James grabbed him by the arm and held him close to his face staring bullets at him.  
  
"Unhand me Potter," Malfoy said in a voice full of terror.  
  
"I want you to listen to me very carefuly Malfoy." James said to him, "When I beat Snivellus here, I'm going to make the next round your last duel," James paused and took a deep breath, "Ever."  
  
Malfoy pulled himself away and walked off, but the point had been made.  
  
"And now," Ludo Bagman said to the crowd as Snape made his way onto the stage from the other side. "Severus Snape versus James Potter."  
  
James stood staring at Snape, hoping it would intimedate him. It seemed to be working because severus failed to make eye contact.  
  
Ludo bagman walked down the stage and James slowly dug his left hand into his pocket. But the ring was gone.  
  
The flag went down and in an instance James mind was filled with pictures. His sorting flashed in front of his very eyes. And then the first time he had been sent to Dumbledore for trouble making. And then the time after their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam when Lily had said she wouldn't go out with him if he was the last person on earth.  
  
'NO!' James told himself, 'Your not going to read my mine.'  
  
But then a new image came to him. One he had never seen before. He was walking towards the edge of the stage.   
  
"No!" James yelled, but this time loud enough for the whole crowd to here and then, "Wingardium Leviousa !" Snape hovered in the air slowly towards the edge of the stage.  
  
James was on his knees, he didn't know how and didn't care, all that mattered now was dropping snape off the stage.  
  
But then Snape fell to the floor inches away from the edge.  
  
And again James mind filled with thoughts. He was meeting sirus for the first time at platform nine and three quarters. He was meeting Lupin in the Griffindor common room, he was meeting Wormtail in the dormatory.  
  
'No !' He said to himself. But the memories kept coming to him.  
  
'Hang on a second,' He thought, 'These aren't mine."  
  
He saw a greasy haired little boy beeming beaten up by a bigger kid, he saw him cry while his parents argued. These were snapes memories.  
  
He opened his eyes and found snape on his knees holding his head.  
  
"Jump off the stage." James whispered, "Get up, and jump off the stage." And to his surprise, Snape did as he was told.  
  
"Your winner.. James Potter." The crowd cheered and james friends errupted into a chant of "Prongs !" "Prongs!" "Prongs!"  
  
'Next step,' He thought as he climbed down from the stage, 'Malfoy.' 


	11. Riddle me this

Chapter 11 - Riddle me this  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around James as he returned, but he was unsure he wanted to hug her back. The memory of her saying that she wouldn't go out with his if he was the last wizard on earth was still fresh in his mind.  
  
"I can't belive you reversed it !" Lupin yelled.  
  
"That was stunning !" Arthur added.  
  
"Tr..Truely great." Wormtail said as he walked across to them.  
  
"Wormtail !" James said as his much shorter than the others, mouse haired friend walked over. But there was no time for hellos.  
  
"And now.." Ludo bagman said, and for the first time james noticed it was now dark. "Last year's champion... William HAggle !" There was a huge appaulase as the champion came on still holding his trophy that he had won the year before which Ludo took from him as he made his way onto the stage.  
  
"And his opponent, Tom Riddle."  
  
There was a pause before a man in a hooded back robe walked slowly to the stage. James decided that the only thing he could compare to him was a dementor as he walked slowly to the stage. The crowd look at him in amazement as he climbed the stairs slowly. A snake like tail came out of the back of his robe and even Ludo looked slightly on edge as he made his way from the stage.  
  
The flag man came up and William Haggle appeared as ready and as unscared as James would if he was facing a muggle.  
  
And then the flag was down and in a flash of bright green light William was on his back. He did not move and Ludo Bagman waited a good three minutes of silence before making his way onto the stage.  
  
"This man's dead," he told the crowd. Tom riddle did not move.  
  
The crowd were all shocked and after a good ten minutes of silence, Ludo spoke again. "We shall..umm," He began, "Continue tomorrow and at that a blue curtain surrounded the stage and all was queit.  
  
The crowd walked of and it took the group nearly five minutes before one of them spoke.  
  
"He..He.." Wormtail said to break the silence.  
  
"Kill him" Said Arthur in his most serious voice.  
  
But it was Lupin who spoke next.  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
Everyone turned to face him, "don't you see, that was part of the show so that everyone would be surprised when Haggle turns up tomorrow."  
  
Everyone either agreed with this or pretended to. That story was more acceptable than the one they had just seen. And slowly but talking again, they made their way to the feild they had set their tents up in. 


	12. Green River

Chapter 12 - Green River  
  
"So he dropped dead," Sirus said as James described what he missed.  
  
"Well Moony thinks it was part of the show." James added, but james didn't seem convinced. He and sirus had been sat talking for nearly two hours.  
  
"Guys ?" Wormtail said queitly as he approached them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course we are." Sirus said, "Did you hear screaming ?"  
  
Wormtail was smiling as he sat on the rock next to sirus.  
  
"Now what are smiling about you dozy pilock ?" James said as Wormtail beemed.   
  
"Well I just met this girl.." Wormtail began. But sirus cut him off.  
  
"A girl ?" He said. Wormtail was the last one the group expected to get a girlfriend. Sirus had always been the good looking one and James the popular one. And even Lupin was better with the ladies than Wormtail. But he never bothered tiring.  
  
"Yes a girl." Wormtail said, filling with pride. "I was just wondering if it would be okay if I stayed over with their group."  
  
Sirus was in utter disbelief but James waved his hand at his.  
  
"Sure, whatever, see you in the morning." He said getting to his feet.  
  
"I think it's about time we joined the pack anyway." James added as Sirus got to his feet. "See ya later Peter." He said, and they went their seperate ways.  
  
***  
  
James had made his way back to the camp just in time to see that most of the group were sleeping. The only two people awake were Amy and Lily.  
  
"James !" Lily siad, jumping to her feet. But James had no intention of talking to, or hugging, her.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," He muttered, the thought of Lily's remarks on that day of the OWL exam still in his head. "See you in the morning."  
  
And at that he went to bed.  
  
"He's tired," Sirus tired to explain, "Had a long day."  
  
***  
  
James shot up in bed. The sounds around him were so loud and surprising it took him a few moments to figure out what was going on.  
  
Sirus got to his feet beside him. "Sounds like a herd of hippogriffs." He muttered pulling his wand out.  
  
James copied. And within seconds they were outside the house-like tent.  
  
At first neither could understand. Their eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness and all they could see were lights charging past them at hip height.  
  
Someone appeared at their side and said, "Goblins !" It was Lupin and as James's pupils widened he could see thousands of Goblins running past them. Like a wide green river they poured down the valley. They ignored the campsite and ran straight on. The Giant river of green flesh was coming down from the mountain and towards the school grounds.  
  
Thousands pour past and they were all carrying axes, swords and spear.  
  
And then it happened a pain shot into his thigh. James panicked. Blood came pouring out of his leg and within seconds the pain had him on his knees. This didn't make matters any better. Spear heads and swords barely missed his head. And then there were no more. The goblins ran towards Hogwarts and James passed out. 


	13. Thursday

Chapter 13 - Thursday  
  
"C'mon wake up" James reconised that friendly voice. The ceiling had the skins of various creatures hanging from in a James could hear a heavy breathing from the corner.  
  
Hagrid's hut.  
  
"C'mon James you've slept for long enough." Hagrid said placing a large cup of tea on the bed side table next to him. James sat up in the giant patchwork quilt and yawned.  
  
"What time is it hagrid ?" James asked, placing the cup to his lips.  
  
"3 o'clock."   
  
"What !" James said slamming his tea down, "Why didn't you wake me, I'll miss the second round."  
  
"No ya won't." Hagrid told him as he patted his dog, "'s cancelled."  
  
***  
  
Sirius Frowned. "So what do you suppose it is then ?" He said staring at the large hole in the ground.  
  
Lupin was taking notes and it was only when he had finished that he answered. "It's one of two things. It could be that some wizards dug a hole for no reason what so ever in the shape of a giants foot or.."  
  
"It's a giants foot." Amy said finishing the sentence.  
  
"B..But Th..ats impossible." Wormtail spluttered.  
  
Lupin looked up. The rest of the group were instantly reminded of the face their defence against the dark arts teacher, Proffesor Grimly, made when about to show them a new horried creature.  
  
"Somethings going on at Hogwarts. 


	14. Goblins ? Giants ? Hogwarts ?

Chapter 14 - Goblins ? Giants ? Hogwarts ?  
  
"Don't you think it's a little strange.." Lupin said his thoughts out loud to the gang as they, along with the newly found james, walked back towards the tents, "That Dumbledore closes the school a week early and then these two things happen."  
  
The group were intrested but not as much as Lupin who now raised his voice.  
  
"An army of Goblins, Giants foot prints." He said turning to them, "Something big is about to happen at Hogwarts."  
  
"Listen," James said, clearly and slowly, "I just told you that I was in Hagrid's Hut and he mentioned nothing about any goblins in the grounds or giants."  
  
"Well maybe that's because Hagrid doesn't know about it." Lupin countered.  
  
The group stared at him.  
  
"If Hagrid doesn't know about it," Sirius said, "Then there isn't anything happening."  
  
"Well then.." Lupin seemed to be finding anything that would make them set of on an adventure. "Maybe it's a secert !" Lupin added finaly.  
  
"Hagrid doesn't keep secerts from us," James countered, "He trusts us."  
  
"Ah !" Lupin said as if he'd found a beautiful diamond. "But Dumbledore trusts Hagrid. If he made him promise then he would even tell us."  
  
The group sat in silence.  
  
Minutes past.  
  
"But still," Wormtail said queitly, "It isn't our business."  
  
The silence returned.  
  
"But then," Sirius muttered, "The curiosity killed the cat, not the dog."  
  
"Yes !" Lupin muttered, "Sirius is in ! Anyone else ?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yes James I knew you'd come around. Will use the invisability Cloak and go in through the shreiking shack. We'll report back our findings."  
  
***  
  
The tunnel that went from the shreiking shack to Hogwarts was long and dark but with their wands lit the three made their way down the tunnel without any problems.  
  
They arrived at the hole and Lupin pushed the small hidden button that would freeze the Whomping Willow tree.  
  
As they made their way out of the hole the cool air hit them in the face and they all felt that they were home.  
  
"Where now ?" Sirius muttered from under the invisiblity cloak.  
  
"Back where ya come from." Came the voice from behind them.  
  
It was Hagrid. They paused. But it was no use.  
  
"C'mon, show yer selfs." Hagrid boomed and one by one they made their way out of the cloak.  
  
"Should 'ave known it was you three." Hagrid said staring at them.  
  
"Hagrid we.." James began.  
  
"I know very well why your'll here." Hagrid said. "Smart kids you are."  
  
He smiled for a breif second. Then suddenly his senses returned.  
  
"But you should know better." He said, "Finding a ruddy great snake skin then looking for the snake it belonged to."  
  
"But Hagrid," Lupin said. "We never saw any snake skin, we just saw the Goblins and foot prints."  
  
"Oh," Hagrid said, "Right."  
  
But before any more could be said there was a large explosion and the great hall windows shattered.  
  
"What in the.." 


	15. Riddle me that

Chapter 15 - Riddle me that.  
  
"..name of Merlin was that ?" Lupin yelled and then the air was filled with laughter. For the first time James noticed that edge of the forbiddon forest was full of Goblins watching. They laughed until a large snake came out of the, now empty, window and slithered towards.  
  
"Where..is...Dumbledore ?" It hissed at them.   
  
No one spoke.  
  
And then the snake slowly transformed it's self in to the shape of a man. A man they had all seen before.  
  
"Your Tom Riddle." Sirius blurted without thinking.  
  
The man in the hood paused and then with out any sign of waning raised his wand and pointed at Sirius  
  
Sirius was instantly howling in pain. And after a few moments of agony the spell ended and Sirius dropped to his knees.  
  
"I'm afraid you are mistaken." The man in the hood said.  
  
My name used to be Tom Riddle..." He paused. "Now it's a name that Wizard's will fear to say."  
  
He paused to take down his hood. His face was shape like a snakes head and the yellow slits stared down at them.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
The snake like man lifted his hood up and the Goblins all around them cheered. They cheered loudly untill Voldemort himself raised a hand and then they were silent.  
  
Goblins taking orders from a wizard, how could that be ?  
  
"Now I'll ask you again." The Dark Lord hissed. "Where is Dumbledore?"  
  
The trio had no idea where he could be. But they also didn't think that this Riddle guy would belive that.  
  
"He's..." Lupin said thinking. But he didn't need to because in a red flash Dumbledore appeared with his Phionex, falwks, on his shoulder.  
  
"May I help you Tom ?" 


	16. Bite size peices

Chapter 16 - Bite sized peices  
  
"What did you call me ?" The snake man asked through the mist that surrounded the castle's ground.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and lowered his glasses. "I called you Tom, after all it is you isn't it Mr Riddle."  
  
"NEVER CALL ME THAT !" He said slowly changing back into the giant snake. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT"  
  
Dumbledore smiled still. "That's very impressive Tom, I had no idea you were able to turn into a snake."  
  
And at that the snake lurched forward to bite into Dumbledore and he was gone.  
  
"There's no use in hiding Dumbledore." The huge snake hissed. "When I find you, you will join my empire or die a most painful death."  
  
It was that this that the snake turned to the trio and Hagrid.  
  
"Speaking of painful deaths." It hissed.  
  
There was no time to think about it. The trio and Hagrid turned to run away but it was only a matter of time before they were surronded by Goblins.  
  
"I shall let you finish these of my comrades." The snake hissed, "I have a Dumbledore to kill." He added before turning around and slithering back towards the castle.  
  
The Goblins got closer, and out of the corner of his eye James noticed that the moon was just about to leave the cloud in which it had been hiding. Suddenly something jumped to the front of James mind. THe date and at that he grabbed Sirius and threw him under the invisabily cloak.  
  
It happened so quickly that Lupin himself didn't know what was happening. The full moon left the clouds and Lupin began to change. His nails grew his teeth grew and hair burst through his robes.  
  
"HAGRID RUN !" He shouted in mid-transformation.  
  
The goblins that had once been marching towards them were now backing away but it was no use. THe Werewolf Lupin ripped them apart giving Hagrid time to run to his cabin and return with his crossbow.  
  
"Time to go snake hunting," he muttered. 


	17. You'll never be as good as Dumbledore

Chapter 17 - You'll never be as good as Dumbledore  
  
The great hall did not look as it usualy did. Tables were turned over, there was glass every where and in the corner coiled around Proffesor Scroggins was a twenty foot long snake.  
  
"Tell me where he is." The snake hissed.  
  
"I..I.. Don't know," Proffesor Scroggins confessed.  
  
"Then you shall die." The snake informed him.  
  
"I don't think so." Hagrid said from the door way. His crossbow was rested on his shoulder and on either side of him stood Sirius and James, their wands out ready.  
  
"I see.." The snake hissed, dropping Proffesor Scroggins, "That you have made your way through my Goblin army. But at the loss of a friend."  
  
Sirius answered this with a smile across his face, "I think it's you who is at a loss. A loss of an entire Goblin Army."  
  
The Snake turned on them and raised it's self till it's head rest on the top of the ceiling through which the night sky could be seen.  
  
"I am the mighty Lord Voldemort," The snake hissed so loudly that the walls began to shake, "Join me now or you shall perish."  
  
"Join you ?" James said suddenly confident. "Who would want to join you ?" Hagrid looked stunned at James bravery, but Sirius could see that he had a plan. "And as for Mighty. Ha ! What proof do we have of that ?"   
  
James moitoned to the room around him. "Some turn over tables ? A broken window. I, for one, am yet to see anything as impressive as Dumbledore could have done."   
  
The snake swooped down so that his head was level with james, his tongue inches away from James face.  
  
"What did you say little boy ?" The snake hissed.  
  
"I said that so far nothing you have done or said is up to the standards of Albus Dumbledore."  
  
THe snake shot back up again and made it's self as big as the hall would allow it. "Name it." It hissed.  
  
James paused, pretending to think, "Albus Dumbledore would have made his snake bigger than that." James muttered and at that the snake began to grow. It's head exploded through the ceiling and it expanded until the three of them where squashed to the side of the hall.  
  
"That better ?" The snake hissed.  
  
"Yeah," James said, "But Dumbledore would have never been a snake, I think anyone with any class would be a dragon."  
  
And at that the snake slowly grew legs and Gigantic wings grew from it's sides breaking the walls.  
  
"There." The Dragon said. Now do you fear the mighty Lord Voldemort ?"  
  
He said moving down so that his face was level with James's.  
  
"No!" James replied and in one quick movement he took the crossbow and fired the an arrow into the dragons eye. 


	18. They think it's all over

Chapter 18 - They think it's all over  
  
Voldemort howled in pain as his dragon form lurched backward through the castle wall and into the ground. He rolled around in pain for several moments then stopped moving.  
  
"Ya Killed 'im James." Hagrid muttered through the rubble. "Ya killed that Voldie fellow."  
  
James pulled himself through the rubble. Night sky was leaving and the sun slowly made it's way over the mountains.  
  
"That was very brave," Dumbledore said from by the entrance hall doors. "Very brave indeed James." And at that dumbledore walked slowly over and placed his hand on James's shoulder.  
  
"In fact if you have nothing else planned you can join 'The Order.' "  
  
"What Order ?" Sirius said, staring at the dead dragon.  
  
"Why," Dumbledore began, "The Order of the Phoinex."  
  
"What is the order Proffesor ?" James asked politly.  
  
"The order," Dumbledore said lowering his glasses, "Is a secert organisation that I am about to start, to fight the evil of the world. And," He paused to turn to Sirius, "Now that you three know about it I'm afraid that you have no choice but to join."  
  
And at that there was a loud rummbling noise and the group turned to face the dragon who was now rising.  
  
"It was a good plan," Dumbledore said to James without the slightest bit of fear, "But the dragon did not die because it wasn't really a dragon."   
  
And then raising his wand at the now standing dragon he yelled an incantation and the dragon was bound up.  
  
"But I'm sure that Tom will think the plan was terrible seeming as it gave me enough time to fix my wand before he could kill you." Dumbledore added, "One of the ghosts dropped a suit of armour on it. I belive you students call him Peaves." 


	19. Here come the waterworks

Chapter 19 - Here come the waterworks  
  
When the three got back to report what happened later that day, the gang all ready knew.  
  
"D..Dumbledore put up posters." Wormtail imformed them.  
  
The gang however did listen to james version and by the end Lily had started to cry.  
  
"What the ?" James began and the others began to file away from the table, muttering something about fresh air.  
  
"J..ames." Lily began still sobbing, "My..parents are moving to scotland and.." But that was all she could manage. She had wrapped her arms around James and continued to sob.  
  
'She can't leave.' The voice in James's head said through the tears. 'You've finaly got her after 5 years of waiting, you can't let her leave now.'  
  
"I..don't wanna go." She sobbed, "But I have no where else to stay."  
  
James quickly scanned his pockets maybe he would have a tissue...  
  
And there is was. At the very bottom of his right hand pocket.  
  
The ring of Kaldeon.  
  
And then in a burst of madness and of love he slowly moved down onto one knee and tears well in his eyes said.  
  
"You don't have to leave." He said nearly crying. "You can stay with me, be part of the order."  
  
And then he slowly raised his arm to hold up the ring.  
  
"Lily Evans, will you marry me."  
  
And at that Lily let out of choke in her sobbing. "Yes, James, Yes."  
  
***  
  
The news spead like mandrake skin rash. As Lupin returned to the table Lily told him before leaving. She then told Amy and Molly, who told Arthur just as Sirius and Wormtail were told by Lupin.  
  
"This is brillant." Arthur said, "We can go flower shopping together." He said beeming. "But you can't have my best man." He said patting Lupinon the shoulder.  
  
"That's okay," James muttered, and turned to smile at Sirius, "I think I can find a replacement." 


	20. The End ?

Chapter 20 - The End ?  
  
"Very good," The man in the shadow hissed, "You are now my head Death Eaters." The room was dark, no stood in it could see anyone else.  
  
"Thank you my lord." Came a familar voice through the darkness.  
  
"No seriously," The man in the shandow said in a snake-like voice,  
  
"You will be rewarded greatly for saving me from the dementors."  
  
"Thank you your greatness." Came a third voice.  
  
"From this moment on," The dark lord contiued. "You two, Severus, Lucius, will be my right hand men."  
  
They bowed before he continued.  
  
"We will get those who nearly ended our empire, Sirius Black, James Potter and Albus Dumbledore will pay for what they did." The snake-man hissed.  
  
"HAIL LORD VOLDEMORT !" The Death Eaters chanted,   
  
"HAIL LORD VOLDEMORT!"  
  
(Well that's it, thanks to all who R+Red.)  
  
(This story is dedicated to my sister, Tania, I hate you. Lots.) 


End file.
